


Derek se declara a Stiles (shot)

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carta, Declaración, Love, M/M, Romance, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek está enamorado de Stiles y no sabe como puede callárselo más tiempo. Un día recuerda que Stiles le contó que lo mejor para aliviar la ansiedad que implica tener un secreto que no puedes contar es escribirlo. Así es como Derek decide que debe escribir lo que siente por Stiles, aunque hay que decir que le cuesta horrores hacerlo, para luego ser empujado por cierta pelirroja a entregarle tal escrito al castaño, aunque Derek no está muy conforme con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek se declara a Stiles (shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Shot dedicado a Tosaka por leer y gustarle todos mis fic :)

Stiles una vez le dijo a Derek, que cuando tiene que quitarse un peso de encima y necesita hablar de algo, pero no puede hacerlo con nadie, lo escribe, ya sea en forma de diario, como una carta a alguien inexistente, o su preferida, como parte de una historia escrita en tercera persona, porque dice que de esa manera le da una visión objetiva de las cosas.

Derek no está muy seguro de como se hace eso, puede que el castaño tenga una imaginación fluida y sea bueno con las palabras, pero Derek no es así, por ello le está costando horrores escribir la historia. ¿Qué historia está escribiendo Derek? Os preguntareis... Pues bien, Derek decidió hacer caso al castaño y escribir sobre lo que no puede hablar con nadie, su amor secreto por Stiles. Derek quiere escribir una historia donde diga todo lo que ama del castaño y como llegó a sentir eso por él, pero simplemente no puede, está realmente atorado, pasar media vida expresándose a través de monosílabos y movimientos de cejas y miradas, no ayuda mucho en lo que respecta a la expresión escrita, aunque hay que decir que Derek lee muchísimo, tiene una biblioteca enorme, pero para su desgracia, la mayoría de los libros que lee son meramente informativos o de historia, nada de libros que ayuden a expresar lo que siente por el castaño, aunque vocabulario y tecnicismos no le van a faltar, eso seguro.

Derek está desesperado, lleva tres días para escribir ni cuatro líneas, así que decide arrancar el problema de raíz e ir directo a la mejor fuente de inspiración, el castaño. Si bien tenía entendido Derek, debido a su amplia cultura, es que la mayoría de los poetas y los escritores románticos pasaban horas contemplando a sus musas, para luego poder escribir lo que ellas le hacía sentir. Con eso en mente, Derek cogió papel y boli para dirigirse a casa de Stiles y observarlo hasta que las palabras fluyeran por el papel, o eso esperaba él, porque si no estaba jodido, esta era su única idea.

Cuando llegó a casa del castaño, Derek trepó por el árbol que da a la ventana de su habitación, para así poder observarle sin ser descubierto. Allí se preparó un hueco para poder escribir tranquilo, lo suficientemente oculto de la vista del castaño pero bien ubicado para poder verlo él. Así pasó 3 largos días, observando desde la distancia las rutinas de Stiles, cuando dormía, cuando comía, cuando hacia los deberes, etc... A Derek le gustaba realmente todo lo que hacía Stiles y como lo hacía y cada vez que lo veía sentía mil cosas diferentes, así que por eso vino el segundo problema... Paso de no tener ni cuatro líneas a un revoltijo de mil cosas escritas sin ningún orden ni sentido. Derek estaba desesperado, así que como dicen, a situaciones drásticas, medidas desesperadas, y a eso se tuvo que aferrar Derek. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Derek fue a casa de Lydia, ex-amor de Stiles, mujer romántica y Banshee de la manada, a pedir un poco de ayuda para como montar su historia.

La joven Banshee miraba con expresión inescrutable a Derek, el cual estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-Con que... ¿Una historia de amor? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica la pelirroja.

-Sí. – se limitó a responder Derek al borde de un ataque de nervios, porque no hay cosa que desestabilice más al lobo que lo escudriñen con la mirada para sacar así a flote sus secretos.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? – preguntó con actitud impasible Lydia.

-¿Por qué tiene que a ver alguien? Solo quiero abrir mis horizontes. – murmuró el lobo.

-Porque siempre hay alguien detrás Derek, toda historia de amor tiene una realidad detrás. – comentó Lydia encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Pues aquí no la hay. – gruñó el lobo.

-¡Eh! A mí no me gruñas Hale o si no te va a ayudar quien yo me sé. – le reprendió la pelirroja.

-¡Vale! Pero vamos al tema ya y deja los interrogatorios. – se resignó Derek.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque Stiles es mi amigo. – musitó la chica.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Stiles en esto? – preguntó nervioso el lobo ante la mención de la pelirroja.

Lydia sonrió con suficiencia, con una sonrisa que le demostraba al lobo que lo había pillado de lleno, que sabía a la perfección de quien estaba enamorado Derek. “Malditas mujeres Banshee y su sexto sentido...” Pensó Derek tomando un color más rojo que el pintalabios de la chica.

Lydia rio levemente al ver el estado de nerviosismo del lobo y el sonrojo de este.

-No te preocupes Derek, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, y no creo que nadie se de cuenta, los demás son un poco lentos para estas cosas. – le tranquilizó la Banshee.

Derek asintió levemente ya que acababa de perder la capacidad de articular palabra alguna. Lydia le dio un par de consejos sobre cómo estructurar la historia y también le prestó un par de libro para que le sirvieran de guion e inspiración. Cuando Derek se iba a ir tras decirle, no, más bien rogarle, que no dijese nada de aquello, Lydia lo paró.

-Derek, te voy a dar un último consejo, cuando acabes la historia dásela a Stiles. – dijo la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso Lydia. – exclamó horrorizado el lobo.

-¿Por qué no? – repuso la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué saldrá huyendo de mí lo más seguro? – dijo el lobo con sarcasmo.

-Se te están pegando las maneras de Stiles, Derek. – rio la chica.

El pelinegro bufó y rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Bueno, a lo que iba, Stiles correrá cuando le des eso, estoy segura, pero no para huir de ti, sino más bien para saltar encima de ti. – explicó Lydia.

El lobo la miró como si a la chica le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-No me mires así Derek, es la verdad, solo que estáis todos muy lentos con lo que al amor se refiere, solo tienes que ver cómo te mira Stiles mientras estás distraído, o como se le cae la baba cada vez que te ve sin camiseta, ¡por Dios Derek!, ¡si es evidente que a ti te gusta él, lo es mucho más que a él le gustas tú! – exclamó la Banshee exasperada por la lentitud de los demás en ver lo que ella ve con tanta facilidad, pero es que todos no tienen ese sexto sentido de Lydia Martin...

El pelinegro se quedó perplejo antes las palabras de la pelirroja, se quedó analizando un poco todo lo que dijo esta, “¿de verdad a Stiles le gusto? ¿Es cierto que me mira mientras estoy distraído?” Se preguntaba el chico internamente. Y como si la chica pudiese leer lo que pensaba el chico en esos momentos dijo:

-Derek, es cierto, no le des más vueltas, si acerté contigo que apenas nos conocemos más lo hago con Stiles que lo conozco desde pequeños así que ve, acaba esa historia y dásela a Stiles. – ordenó la Lydia.

Derek asintió no muy convencido y se fue de casa de la chica.

Después de 2 semanas, desde que se propuso hacer la historia, por fin la tenía acabada. El lobo estaba muy feliz con los resultados y agradecía mucho a la pelirroja su ayuda, porque sin ella nunca lo hubiera conseguido, ahora solo quedaba la parte más importante, dársela a Stiles y que Lydia tenga razón y el castaño no huya de él, porque para Derek eso sería horrible y le destrozaría.

Derek aparcó enfrente de la residencia Stilinski, y percatándose de que el coche del sheriff no se encontraba en la entrada (señal de que tampoco estaba en casa), decidió llamar a la puerta en vez de entrar por la ventana como era usual en él, ya que sabía que a Stiles eso no le gustaba y le causaba más de un sustos gracioso, al ojo del lobo, claro está, porque al humano no le hacía ninguna gracia. El pelinegro estuvo, como 5 minutos, parado ante la puerta de la entrada, revisándose para ver si estaba bien peinado, bien vestido (hay que decir que estaba entrenando chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y botas, todo nuevecito para impresionar a Stiles), que tenía la carta y también haciendo acopio de todo su valor para poder llamar.

El lobo estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios y al borde de un colapso mental, no podía, le era imposible, llamar y hacer frente al humano, para él Stiles lo era todo y si lo rechazaba no iba a poder volver a mirarlo y desde luego se iba a sumir en una gran depresión... Cuando Derek estaba dispuesto a irse, tras auto-convencerse de que Lydia tenía que estar equivocada y que era mejor largarse, cuando Stiles abrió la puerta dándose de bruces con el pecho de Derek.

-¡Derek! – exclamó el castaño.

El lobo se quedó petrificado mirando fijamente al humano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el castaño al ver al lobo en la puerta de su casa como una estatua.

Derek seguía sin reaccionar, estaba realmente nervioso. Stiles lo miró y enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué leñes le pasaba a Derek y que querría. Viendo que el mayor no reaccionaba, pasó una de sus manos por delante del rostro de este, y como seguía sin reaccionar le dio un pequeño toque con el dedo en su frente mientras decía:

-¡Eh! ¡Derek! ¡Reacciona! Me estás empezando a asustar...

Derek se estremeció por el toque del menor y con un rápido movimiento y un gran sonrojo en su cara sacó la carta y se la dio Stiles sin pensarlo mucho, porque sabía que si lo pensaba más no se la daría y saldría corriendo de allí como alma que trajo el diablo.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es Derek? ¿Una orden de alejamiento? – dijo entre burlas el castaño.

El lobo le dirigió una mirada asesina ante ese comentario.

-¡Vale, vale! No te pongas así. – dijo el castaño alzando las manos en señal de paz. – Vamos a ver que sorpresa nos trae el sourwolf... – murmuró para sí mismo Stiles.

“Una muy grande y esperemos que buena.” Pensó para sí mismo Derek.

-Solo una cosa. – le advirtió el lobo antes de que el humano abriese la carta. – No digas ni hagas nada hasta que no termines de leerla, por favor.

-¿Tan importante es? – preguntó confuso y a la vez muy curioso el castaño.

-Sí, muchísimo, al menos para mí. – finalizó el lobo.

Stiles miró confuso a Derek y asintió, “¿Qué podría ser tan importante para su sourwolf?” La curiosidad y el nerviosismo recorrían el cuerpo del pequeño chico mientras abría la carta.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de abrir el sobre, que al final tuvo que romper, debido a su torpeza, Stiles consiguió abrir la carta de Derek, y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer el título de esta.

_“Diferente pero perfecto: porque Derek ama a Stiles.”_

El castaño al leer esto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua que lucha por respirar. ¿Derek se estaba declarando? ¿Se le estaba declarando a él, un escuálido, débil y pálido humano, el lobo más sexy de todo Beacon Hills? ¿El mismo lobo del que llevaba años enamorado? Eso no podía ser verdad, alzó la vista hacía Derek, pero este miraba, aún muy sonrojado, hacía otro lado.

-Léela y no hables hasta que la acabes. – le volvió a advertir el lobo.

Stiles se tragó todos sus impulsos de saltar hacia el lobo para capturar sus labios en un beso de esos de películas ñoñas que tanto le gustan a las chicas y que por una vez, él podría ser la chica guapa que se llevaba al chico rudo y sexy. La carta/historia decía así.

_“Derek estaba muy estresado, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado del humano hiperactivo de su manada y no sabía qué hacer. Este humano, llamado Stiles, es todo lo contrario a Derek, es un chico agradable, sociable, que nunca para quito, habla por los codos, con un corazón de oro y siempre con soluciones para cualquier problema, aparte de ser el chico más guapo que Derek haya visto. Derek está enamorado de Stiles desde que sus preciosos ojos ambarinos, brillantes y enérgicos se posaron en sus ya opacos y tristes, debido a tanto dolor y desilusiones, ojos verdes. Derek está enamorado de todo Stiles, aunque a veces lo ponga nervioso y lo trate con brusquedad, pero Derek no lo hace porque el chico le caiga mal, solo es que no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente por el chico y sustituye los impulsos de besar al chico con los de darle una mala mirada o estamparlo contra cualquier sitio, porque solo así puede interactuar con Stiles sin que este se percate de lo que siente por él y salga corriendo espantado de su vida, porque si hay algo que Derek sabe, es que él nunca tiene suerte en el amor. Derek tiene miedo de que Stiles esté a su lado y salga dañado, como todos en su vida, tiene miedo de perderle y que destruyan más, si es posible, su pobre corazón, así que ha intentado ahuyentar al chico de su lado de mil maneras diferentes, ¡sabe Dios que lo ha intentado! Pero el chico, tan testarudo como es, ha pasado tres pueblos de ello, y cada vez se ha hecho un huequito en el corazón marchito del hombre lobo solitario. Derek quiere que Stiles sea su novio, quiere llevarlo al cine, besar cada uno de sus lunares, invitarlo a cenar, cuidar de él cuando enferme, marcarlo como suyo para que nadie más, excepto él, pueda tocarlo. Derek ama todo de Stiles, desde su piel nívea y suave, salpicada con esos dulces lunares tan apetecibles, hasta su pelo castaño desordenado. Derek necesita a Stiles en su vida, para que así le ayude a volver a ser él que antes era, un chico más alegre y sociable, Derek quiere que Stiles rejunte los pedacitos roto de su corazón y lo sane, al igual que Derek quiere sanar el corazón del castaño. El pequeño lobo se ha enamorado de un gran humano y por ello está asustado, para que negarlo, él no cree merecer a tal persona, ya que Stiles, como ya ha dicho, es todo lo contrario a él, o sea, una gran persona que todos querrían tener cerca de ellos, al revés que él, que todos lo toman como alguien malo, aunque no sea así, o eso quiere creer. Derek ha pasado horas, días, meses y años observando al pequeño castaño, se ha perdido en su mirada ambarina y se a relajada al escuchar su suave voz. Stiles es diferente a Derek, pero para él es perfecto, por eso Derek ama a Stiles.”_

El lobo miraba de reojo al humano mientras leía la carta, como sus expresiones cambiaban, pasaban de alegre, a entusiasmado, un poco molesto, unas pequeños risas y al final una gran sonrisa tierna y relajada. Stiles cuando terminó de leer la carta sonrió con satisfacción y miró con cara de suficiencia a Derek, que le rehuía la mirada.

-¿Por qué te declaras con una historia en tercera persona? – cuestiona el castaño risueño.

-Porque esto en un principio no iba a ser una declaración, esto iba a ser una historia, para mí, que escribí porque un día me dijiste que cuando tenías una cosa que no podías contar a nadie la escribías así. – contestó el pelinegro mirando a otro lado.

Stiles soltó una risilla.

-¿Y porque me la das ahora? – preguntó el castaño acercándose más al mayor.

-Por-por qué Lydia me-me dijo que lo hiciera... – tartamudeó nervios Derek al sentir la cercanía del castaño.

Derek aún no se atrevía a mirar a Stiles, no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía demasiado miedo y vergüenza, no quería encontrarse con una cara de burla y asco por parte del castaño, eso le dolería demasiado.

-Mmmm... Voy a tener que darle las gracias a Lyd... – murmuró para sí el castaño.

Derek se tensó ante eso, ¿Stiles le correspondía de verdad?

-Mírame. – ordenó Stiles al lobo.

Este titubeó un segundo pero luego accedió a enfrentar la mirada del humano. Derek se encontró con una sonrisa dulce en los labios del castaño y una mirada brillante y hermosa a solo pocos centímetros de su cara.

-No tienes por qué tener vergüenza ni miedo Derek... Yo también te quiero... – susurró Stiles a poco centímetros de la boca del lobo, capturando sus labios en un tierno y muy deseado beso, por parte de los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden de comentar si les gusta y de kudear, gracias! :)


End file.
